You Found Me
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: When a lonely heartbroken orphan needs a way out. She climbs to the top of a water tower, hoping to end her misery. What she gets is something entirly different, atleast once she meets th Warners. OCxWakko Rated T for suicide thoughts.


_**You Found Me**_

**EDIT: PLEASE people! If you don't have ANYTHING nice to say about my story, then PLEASE don't review! I hate finding reviews of people pointing out my EVERY flaw in ONE story! So i didn't do that good in one story! Have you seen my other ones?! I bet you haven't! After one story you think, "Oh, this person's story SUCKS! All her other stories must SUCK too!" Well they don't! I keep getting better and better at my writing i'm i don't want people going and telling me it sucks! PLEASE! I'd rather not have any review then have bad reviews! It really upsets me when people do that. If you could be so kind as to keep your hurtful words to yourself, i'd very much appriceate it! **

**A/N: This has a OC with a main char together! So you don't like it, then scram! And there is OOCness, but i had to so it would be cute!**

I walked slowly through the crowd, looking for some place to end my misery. You see, i'm an orphan. My Dad died in a car accident, then a year later my mom and older brother were murder right before my eyes. What's sad is that i'm only 7 years old, wandering the streets alone. Avoiding the cops and attracting attention to myself, so i didn't get picked up and put in a foster home. After my whole family was ripped from me, i started having horrible nightmares that left me without sleep for days at a time. Anyone who did notice me took pity on me, giving me money or food, telling me that i looked thin and sickly, which is true i guess. The lack of sleep and lack of good food wore on me, but when i was given money, then i ate well for that night. Depending on how much i'm given, i spend wise, alot of the time it's women who take pity on me, the older ones will give me a far good amount. Which i was very grateful for, seeing as i would've been dead a long time ago had they not been so kind to me. But getting back on topic, i walked for i don't know how long, that is until i saw something that gave me an idea. If i couldn't have my family with me in the living, then i'd join them in the heavens, i know that's where they are, they were always so good and kind hearted. Looking up, i saw the top of the high structure, it was a water tower. I had no problems with heights, so i started climbing easily up the ladder, the fast i got to the top, the faster i could be with my parents and brother again. As i climbed, i remembered my family.

My father was never like any of those mean abusive fathers, he was the kindest man i ever knew, and i was his little girl. He would've given me the world if i asked, thanks to his well paying job, i got alot of things that most wouldn't get. We weren't rich or anything, but wealthy enough to afford things that we wanted along with things we needed. I never asked for anything unless i knew i wasn't going to use it for a day then throw it away though, my brother was almost like that, he sometimes gave in a got a few things that he didn't want that much but always apologized for spending our parents money on useless junk, they never minded and just said to be more careful next time.

As much as people would think that me and my brother are odd, it's not true. We got along and he played with me, mainly because i wasn't into things like barbies and dress up. He would listen to me singing and he'd help me practice when i had to prepare for a duet performence, he even helped me make a costume for one of my plays. Though all he did was buy the materials i needed, he still helped me out alot. I never envyed or hated my older brother like most siblings would, and neither did he, he wasn't jealous that i was daddy's little girl, because both my parents spent equal time with us. While my dad went to my brother's sports things and stuff like that, my mom would come watch me when i had recitals and plays, i was a typical girl and he was a typical boy. My brother was into sports and video games, while i was into things like acting, singing, and art.

Once i reached the top of the ladder, i leaned against the railing, memories of my mother flooded me. My mother always helped me with my routines, she listened and gave me pointers for my singing, and she would be my model for my art lessons. Before they were killed, i had so many paintings of my mother, she wouldn't mind sitting there for hours to let me get the details right, i always gave her breaks though. Once, as a joke, instead of painting her regularly, i painted her in abstract form, she tried to look annoyed when she saw it, but both of us laughed. Whenever i lost at a contest or i got frusterated with my mistakes, she'd always get me to take a break, and talk to her about it. Everytime, she always found a way to make my stress or loss seem meaningless, whether it be by saying that if i stressed then i'd never get it right, or telling me that i was just having a bad day. Even if i was a daddy's girl in everyone's eyes, i was a mommy's girl at heart. My dad and brother came with my mom to my plays and such if my brother didn't have a game, but they never understood the meaning behind the dancing or the moral behind the song, that was because neither of them helped me like my mother, she even practiced with me so i wouldn't feel as silly practicing to the mirror. When i came home with a medal or ribbon or a bouquet of roses, my parents would always call me their beautiful, musical, angel of the stage. Everytime i woke in the middle of the night and they found me scribbling words down on scrap paper, i told them i dreamt up new lyrics for a song i could use, they called me a dreamer. They did the same for my brother when he practiced or when he won at his games, they told him how great he was, i would join, so neither of us got mad, both our parents had a special way of telling us congratulations. Everytime...Back before everything went wrong...When everything was ripped away from my perfect life...

Tears ran down my face, i let the fall down onto my white gloves. Back before they died, on my 5th birthday, my parents gave me a pair of toon gloves, gloves that told people that saw me ; _This toon has talent! A chance at fame and show business!_

That's what they told me when i asked, i giggled when they told me that one day i could be as famous as Bugs Bunny or Mickey Mouse, i never believed them, but i always thought i could atleast be a performer for a show like Warner Brothers. many shows and Walt Disney's many movies. As my tears fell, i felt the soft white fur on my face become damp and stick to my face, i tried to wipe a few away with my arm, but only ended up with a patch of damp black fur on my arm. Trying to make sure my long silveryblue hair didn't get wet, i pushed it back behind my shoulders. I knew it was time to meet with my family, i needed to see them now that i allowed the memories to flooded my mind again. I bet that a bunch of people would be shocked to think that thoughts of suicide were able to even corrupt the mind of a seven year old, i giggled as i climbed up onto the railing so i could jump, it was a good over 50 feet down, it should be enough to put me out of my misery. With my feet hanging down as i sat on the railing, my thoughts of sweet peace were interupted by a voice.

"What're you doing?! You could fall if you do that!" Someone with an accent said behind me, i didn't even hear anyone climb up the ladder though, they must've already been up here before me. I didn't turn around though to look at the person, he was obviously male by his voice. I heard nothing as i smiled, a few tears still going down my face. "Unless you want to watch a young girl commit suicide, i suggest you look away..." I said just loud enough for him to hear, i heard a sound then footsteps, before i could react i was yanked off the railing. Numbly, i looked up at the person who pulled me off and sat me on the floor, it was a boy who looked alot like me. He had white fur on his face, the rest black, and he had a long black tail and black ears sticking out on his head. Though they were sticking out of a red backwards hat on his head. Also he was wearing a light sky blue turtle neck, nothing on his legs though, but it was mostly covered since the turtle neck was long. One thing i also noticed was that he looked around my age, maybe a year older. The boy just stood looking at me, he didn't look angry, infact, he seemed to almost be gapping at me. Before i could say anything he smiled wide and said something that really confused me. "Helloooooo Nurse!!" He said and i saw hearts fluttering around his head. "What do you mean? I'm not a nurse." I said, that's when i heard other footsteps, then another voice, this time female. "Oh don't worry, he says that to every girl that he thinks is cute." I looked to see two others who looked like the first one, but one was a short female in a pink dress with a flower clip holding her ears together, and the other was a tall male who was only wearing a pair of too big brown pants with a belt holding them up. It was the female who spoke. Oh, so he thinks i'm cute is all, is what i thought,then i stood up and looked at them all.

I was about between the girl and the first boy's height, i must be about the same age as him after all. Looking up when i heard the taller male speak, i easily figured out they were introducing themselves before they even said their names. "Hey there, I'm Yakko, that goof ball that found you would be Wakko, and this is our kid sister Dot." Yakko said, then Dot cut in. "But call me Dottie, and you die." I giggled lightly at that. "Can i call you cutie then?" I said with a grin, Dot smile wide and nodded. "Of course! Everyone knows that i'm cute, so why wouldn't i?" She laughed, i just smiled, especially when i saw Yakko and Wakko roll their eyes. "So, now that we've told you our names, how about you?" Yakko said with a smirk. "Huh? Oh! Sorry, i'm Shaya." I said nervously, hoping they wouldn't ask about my parents. "Alright Shaya, you wanna tell us why you're up on our home or do we gotta guess?" He grinned. "Cuz we're real good guessers!" I smiled lightly. "Sorry, i just...um...i was just trying to..." I sighed lightly, looking at my feet. "I can't tell you..." "Why not?" I heard Dot ask, i looked up to see them all looking at me confused. "Well...Because i don't want to scare you guys off, you're the closest thing i've had to friends for about a year...." I said quietly, they all burst out laughing though. " I doubt that any thing you've got could scare us off! We're the Warners, almost nothing scares us." Yakko said through laughs. "Yeah, nothing exept whiny protest songs...And that guy who kept talking and talking while never letting go of our hand!" Wakko said with a grin and his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth. I looked back to the ground with a frown. "It's really fine you know, you can trust us." One of them said, but i couldn't tell because tears blocked my vision and it felt like my hear was shot. Everything kept coming back, every single thing, and these people, the Warners, they reminded me so much of my family. Even though i must admit that Wakko guy is kinda cute. Quickly i blinked back the tears, i didn't look up at them though. I knew Dot could see me, since she was shorter, but i didn't worry. I just couldn't look at them while i told them. "I was up here...because..." i paused, how would they react if they found out i was gonna jump? That was what i thought before someone said it for me. "Wait, you said you were gonna jump. That's why i yanked you off the railing, you said, and i quote. Unless you want to watch a young girl commit suicide, i suggest you look away." Wakko said, his grin gone, replaced with a look of worry.

"Yes...I wanted to jump, but it's just...so i could...be with my family again." I managed to get out before the dam in my mind busted, i sunk back to the floor, tears falling like rain. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Dot crouched down beside me, she nodded at my questioning look, as if answering my un asked questions. "I don't have anyone-hic- left...My whole family was k-killed....The only reason i got away was c-cuz my-hic- brother got me to leave before th-they got him. Both my m-mom and my brother were m-murdered. And m-my dad was killed in a c-car accident. I just can't take it!" I sobbed, my head in my hands. I didn't notice when the boys kneeled down too, until one of them spoke. "It's hard, we know the feeling. We don't have our parents either, but it must be alot tougher by yourself. Even though it's tough, you shouldn't kill yourself! What would people think if they saw the body of a little kid dead from suicide? No parent would leave their kids alone for a second! And it wouldn't do much good for you either, i mean. How do you know that you'll automatically be with your fam? You might never see them again for all you know." Yakko said, but it was the worst thing for me to hear. More tears ran down my face as i started sobbing again. "Yakko!" I heard Dot yell at him quietly, i heard a grunt from Yakko, i suppose she hit him or something. "What?! I'm just telling the truth!" Yakko said, him and Dot started arguing, soon i heard her start chasing him back into the water tower. I just sat there on my knees, tears kept falling, i felt completely alone.

It was only about 10 minutes later when i felt something wet drop on my hair, i looked up to grey clouds, more kept falling. Rain, perfect for my mood. I thought to myself, it wasn't very hard rain though, so i didn't move. About a minute later i felt something else on my hair, but this time it was bigger and covered my whole head. Reaching a hand up to my head, i felt something on my head, i looked to see if i was able to spot it in my vision, all i saw was a bit of red sitting on my forehead and kept going back. "You know, you shouldn't stay out in the rain, you could get sick." I looked to my right to see Wakko still sitting there with a bit of a smile on his face, i thought he had left with his siblings, but i guess he stayed with me, the funny thing is he didn't have his hat anymore, that's when i realized that Wakko put his hat on my head, i blushed lightly and was going to give it back when he said something else. " Until the rain stops, you can stay here with us..." He suggested. "Even longer if you want.." He added with a bit bigger of a smile, i simply didn't know what to say. "Well?" He asked, standing up and offering me his hand. I tried my best to smile at him without blushing and took his hand, he pulled me up and smiled wider. "Good choice" He said as he opened the big door to the water tower, leading me in as i shyly followed.

For a water tower, it was pretty cozy. Though since there was no windows or much electricity, they had a few candles scattered about here and there to add a bit more light. They did have heat and AC though so they weren't freezing in winter or boiling in summer. There weren't actual rooms though except for the bathroom, just areas. The most you could tell that divided the areas was the flooring, tiles in the kitchen area, two different colored carpets to seperate the living area and the sleeping area. The bathroom was basically three walls coming out of the main wall to make a small room. As i looked around, i finally noticed that i was soaking wet, along with Wakko, and i still had Wakko's hat on my head. "Um..Wakko?" I questioned, he turned to me. "We're both kinda...soaked." I pointed out, he looked at both of our wet clothes grinned sheepishly. "I know, i was just trying to think of what we should do for clothes for you till yours dry, i'm don't think Dot's clothes will fit you." Wakko said as he continued to think, while he did that, i noticed that Wakko was just a bit bigged then me, he was slightly taller and his form was bigger. I had an idea but i didn't really want to voice it, seeing as i thought it was pretty embarassing and i REALLY didn't want to not wear pants or panties for a while, it would be like a dress, but no underwear for under it. And my training bra was soaked through as well. "Well, maybe Yakko and Dot have some ideas." Wakko said as he walked over to where Yakko and Dot sat arguing. While he talked to them, i tried to dry my hair a little, since i was at the door area there was no carpeting that would get wet if i squeezed the water out of my hair. It kept getting wet though because of Wakko's hat, but for some reason, i didn't want to take it off, so i just stood there waiting for Wakko to come back.

When he did come back, he was followed by his siblings, both seemed fine now. "Well?" I asked, fussing with my wet clothes. "I might have something that might fit you, but if not...You're gonna have to borrow some of Wakko's clothes." Dot explained, i blushed lightly but Dot just tugged my arm so i would follow her. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad if you have to wear something of his, if we have to I can blow dry your underwear to make it feel less exposing." She told me once we were a little bit away from the boys. Dot stopped me infront of a dresser and went to the wall, she pulled a cord and a dark curtain surrounded the bedroom area. "Hey! I need to change too!" Wakko complained, Dot rolled her eyes and tossed Wakko a dry turtle neck for him to wear. "Now, first you should probably get out of your wet clothes." Dot stopped, looked to the curtain. "Without a peeping tom trying to look! Yakko! Get Wakko away from the curtain!" Dot yelled, Yakko's shadow appeared next to Wakko's, then dragged him away by his tail. "There, much better." Dot said as she started searching threw her clothes. Shyly, i kept my back to the curtain, just in case they accidently came in, and slipped my wet t-shirt and pants off. I stood there as Dot looked through her clothes, i refused to take my underwear or training bra off yet. "Hmmm Try this" Dot said as she gave me a skirt and loose tank top, It didn't fit. "Alright then, let's see." She said as she kept looking through her clothes.

We went through many different things but none of them fit, i sighed when Dot told me she didn't have anything for me to wear. "It's fine though, while we were looking, your underwear dryed so you can keep them on and just wear one of Wakko's shirts. It's better then having to wear Yakko's atleast. Wakko may only have shirts, but Yakko only has pants that are WAY too big." Dot said as she handed me one of Wakko's turtle necks, i easily slipped it on and looked to make sure it covered, it went down to about the middle of my thighs. I looked up when i heard Dot giggle. "What?" I asked, she calmed down but kept a smile. "You're dressed just like Wakko." She said, pointing out that i still had his hat on, i blushed and fiddled with the sleeves of the shirt. "It's fine, it actually looks pretty cute." Dot said with another giggle, then she went to the wall and pulled a cord and the curtain went away. I didn't notice and bent over to grab my clothes off the floor, i instantly stood when i heard something hard hit the floor though. Turning i saw Wakko on the ground with a dopey smile on his face and hearts flying around his head. "What happened?!" I asked, both me and Dot rushing over. "Well, When the curtain opened me and Wak looked over and...Let's say Wakko saw a VERY welcomed sight..." Yakko tried to explain, i gave him a confused look. "He looked when you bent over and saw you undies!" Dot blurted, i blushed heavily and my hands immeidiatly went to the bottom of the shirt and pulled it down a bit. "Yeah, so don't bend over at the waist while wearing Wakko's shirt." Dot said as she got some water and poured it on Wakko's face, he shot up and looked around. Yakko and Dot laughed at this, i still blushed at the thought of Wakko seeing my panties. Then i remembered that i still had Wakko's hat, i gently took it off my head and held it out to him. "Here..." Is all i said as i gave him his hat, i tried not to blush when he accidently grabbed my hand instead of the hat for a second, he grinned and put it back on his head. "Shaya, i forgot! You're hair is still all wet. C'mon!" Dot said as she brought me over to her dresser again, she stood me in front of the big mirror on it then grabbed something off the top. I closed my eyes when i felt the blast of the blow dryer push my hair in different ways, and bit my lip when i felt a brush yanking through my hair.

When she was done it was still knotted, she was about to brush it when i put a hand up to stop her. "Dot, i can brush my own hair..."I said softly, she grin and handed me the brush. "Alright fine." Dot said as she went over to her brothers. Instead of the yanking that Dot did, i gently brushed out each knot, not tugging at it and making it worse or getting the brush stuck in my hair. I almost had all of my hair brushed but it was hard to reach the back, seeing as my hair goes down to my lower back. Before, my mother always sat with me and brushed my hair every night and every morning, even after my father's death. Since we still had money saved up we could've lasted years until my mother would've had to get a job, and by then my brother would've been perfectly able to get a job as well. But that wouldn't happen since they aren't here anymore...I felt tears welling up in my eyes and i blinked them back, focusing on brushing my hair. Then i saw Wakko looking at me, i could see him through the mirror, nervously, i smiled at him, he instantly turned away, like he was caught. I just continued to brush the last few knots out. After i was done i set the brush down and walked over to the three, Dot smiled brightly, Yakko grinned, and for some reason Wakko just blinked with a light blush on his face. It made me curious as to what he was thinking...

~Wakko's POV~

When i saw her smile at me i turned away quick, not wanting her to think i was staring. Yakko and Dot kept talking about what we were going to do with her here now, i only caught bits and pieces. It was a little while later when Shaya walked back over to us, while the others smiled, i simply couldn't do anything but blink. Her long sliveryblue hair was like a shining wave going down her back, even in my shirt, which showed off a good deal of her legs, she looked beautiful. She looked as good as Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink, though she didn't have the figure that they had yet, she was so cute in my eyes. I could feel a wave of calm come over me as she came closer, she smiled lightly, i knew she was trying to get me to respond, but the only response i could give if i had to move or talk would be telling her how cute she looked and jumping her. All i could do that wouldn't embarass me or frighten her was smile back at her.

~Shaya POV~

When Wakko smiled at me, i felt better, i thought something was wrong for a second. I sat down beside him and grinned, Yakko and Dot were telling me about something, i heard most of it, enough to know the plan for me. "Are you sure you want to let me stay here?" I asked, Yakko laughed. "Of course Shaya, though we'll have to think of somewhere for you to could share a bed with Dot for a while, Since i'm sure you won't want to sleep on the couch." Yakko paused to chuckle. "Why?" Yakko grinned at my question. "Unless you want to wake up to Wakko sitting on you by accident every morning, then you won't want the couch." Wakko glared at Yakko when he said that. "I wouldn't sit on her!" He argued, Yakko smirked. "Oh? What would you do then? Snuggle with her till she woke up?" Yakko joked, both me and Wakko blushed, I turned my head to the side though so it wasn't as visible. "NO! I would wake her up or move her." Wakko defended himself, I frowned for some reason. "I bet you can't even pick her up, and most girls aren't morning people." Yakko said, Dot hit him in the arm for the comment though. "I bet i can, Shaya, stand up." Wakko said as he stood, i wasn't listening to what Yakko said so i had no idea what he was doing. "Uh..okay." I said, standing up beside him. He suddenly bent a little and scooped me up, the surprise made me yelp, the blush on my face was do to where Wakko was picking me up from. He had one hand on my back to keep me steady, while the other was down underneath me holding me up by my butt. "Wakko! Put me down! Put me down now!" I yelled, struggling in his hold. "Hey! Don't struggle so much or you're gonna f-" Wakko stopped when he lost his grip and i went tumbling down, lucky for me though Wakko got his grip again and caught me before i hurt myself. Though we both landed on the ground, Yakko burst out laughing while Dot surpressed hers down to giggles. I just scrambled backwards so i was a little ways away from Wakko, my heart beating slowing down from it's pounding rage to a soft flutter. "I knew you couldn't lift her!" Yakko said with a few more chuckles. "I lifted her! She just stuggled!" Wakko said, Yakko smirked. "Yeah, cuz you can't lift her **right**" Yakko said, Wakko looked confused. "You didn't grab her right, you lifted her by her rear Wakko. She struggled cuz you were touching her butt." Yakko explained, Wakko looked over to me, and saw how i was blushing and hand my hands near my tail. "Oh...Sorry..." Wakko apologized, coming over to me. "It's fine...i guess..." I said quietly, looking away from him. "Now Wakko, **This** is how you pick up a girl." Yakko said as he picked up Dot, she was facing side ways, one arm was holding up her shoulders and the other hand was under her knees. "...Could i maybe try again?" Wakko asked me, I looked at him now. He seriously was sorry, and i'm sure he didn't mean to. "Alright, i guess it's fine since you didn't know..." I said then Wakko smiled, he then picked me up off the ground like Yakko did with Dot. That was better, my heart was still pounding at being so close contact with him, but now i didn't feel as embarassed, though i still had a blush. I felt Wakko shift me a little, then i was even closer to him if that was possible. My heart was starting to pound more, my blush deepening, i needed him to let me go before i over heat or my heart explodes. "U-Uh...Wakko...Could ya put me down now please?" I asked him, he nodded and set me down, i wobbled a little and sat back down on the couch. I saw Dot give me a look, before she stood and asked me to follow her.

Since the rain stopped, Dot took me outside, she stood with me by the railing i had wanted to jump off of a few hours ago. "What's wrong?" I asked, she looked at me. "I was going to ask you the same." She said, I gave her a look. "What'd you mean? Nothing's wro-" "Shaya, i'm not blind, maybe Yakko and Wakko are to this particular thing, but i can see that something is going on in your head." Dot explained, my eyes widened. How could she have known that something was bugging me? I thought as i tried to make up an excuse. "Dot, it's nothing. I'm just a little spacey right now." I said, she frowned. "It's about Wakko right?" She asked, my breath caught and a blush came to my cheeks. "That's about enough for me to think yes..." Dot said with a small smile. "S-so? He is the one who got me before i jumped off this thing, why wouldn't i think about him a little." I tried to lie but got just gave me a look, like to tell me to stop making up excuses. "Then why were you blushing around him so much?" Dot asked. "uh..."

"And why are you so nervous around him?" "Well..."

"And why didn't you give his hat back when you two got in the door?" "It's kinda..."

"Well?" Dot finished, i stood there, speechless. She smiled. "You like him don't you?" I gasped, looking straight at her. Then i smiled slightly and fiddled with the ends of the shirt i was borrowing from Wakko. "It's that obvious huh?" I asked, she nodded. "Yep, but i think it's cute. So i just wanted to get that cleared up." Dot said as she walked back in. "You coming?" She asked, waiting at the door. "I think i want to stay out here for a few minutes." I said, she nodded and went in, before the door fully closed i thought i saw a bit of blue and red near the door.

As i stood out there, i thought. How could i have not recongized the feeling before? I know i'm seven, but i know love when i feel it. Then it caught on, i forgot...I forgot what it felt like to love someone, sure when i was with my family i loved them like family, but it was still love. Feeling a soft breeze blow gently past me, i smiled and looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped about minutes before me and Dot went outside to talk, so i smiled even brighter when i saw a rainbow still up in the sky, my hair blown to the side by the wind, i felt at ease. Like what was ripped from me when my family was killed, was mostly there again. I knew it wasn't the same thing, but one thing that got ripped from me, was love. My family loved me, i loved them, when they got taken away, i had nothing to love, and no one to love me. And even though they aren't here anymore, i think that the warners are filling their place. Death took 3 people i loved away from me, so fate gave me 3 new people to care for and love. Those were my thoughts when i heard the door open again, thinking it was just Dot again i didn't turn around, so i was surprised when i felt someone's hand placed ontop on my own which was resting on the rail. I smiled when i recongized this hand, it belonged to the person who made my heart pound. "Hey..." I said softly, i could almost feel him smiling. "Hi...What're you doing out here?" He asked me, i glanced at him before looking back to the rainbow. "Thinking...And looking at a rainbow..." I replied, i saw him nod. "Faboo." He said with a smile, i giggled softly. "Yeah...though i thought i was going to be alone with my thoughts, i guess i get some company instead." I joked, he laughed lightly. "I guess...So, what're you thinking about?" He asked me, i smirked. "Oh, what makes me think i'm going to tell you?" I giggled, he laughed too. "Cuz i'll tell you what i'm thinking." He answered, and with something i actually wanted to know too. "Well then...to answer truthfully. I was thinking about you, well you and you're siblings. But mainly you..." I smiled. "Oh really? What were you thinking about, that's about me?" He asked. "Just about how you guys have given me something much better then anything i would've asked for..." I said, he gave me a confused look. "You helped me remember something i forgot a while back...I thought it was gone when they were, but...i guess i just lost it till now." I explained. "And what's that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little. I giggled and leaned up to his ear. "Love..." I whispered gently, his ear twitched a bit at the feel of my breath grazing it. "And what are you thinking about? You said you'd tell me if i told you." I said, not forgeting our deal. He smiled at me. "That's easy..." He said, slowly moving behind me and hugged me, making sure to keep his hands away from my chest. "You..." He whispered into my ear just like i did a moment ago. "Well then.." I started, turning slighty and pushing him back a bit. He looked confused. I smiled and took as step towards him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "You gotta catch me to get anything else!" I said, running back into the water tower.

~Wakko's POV~

I stood there for a minute, registering what she said and did, then i smirked and ran into the tower after her. Chasing her was almost tough, she was pretty fast and flexible, slipping under or over objects in a single move. When she climbed up onto my top bunk i smirked, she couldn't make a jump like that without hurting herself. I stood at the base of the ladder, seeing if she'd come down.

~Shaya POV~

When i climbed onto his bed i didn't think it was that high, i couldn't make a jump like that, even with all the plays and dancing i've done. I easily avoided his grasp when we were running, since it was almost like one of my plays. Now though, i was stuck. I could climb down onto Dot's middle bunk, but then he could easily get me still. If i jumped all the way down, i would hurt my ankle i was sure. So i sat on his bunk, peeking down at him as he stood at the bottom of the ladder. "You wanna come down? Or am i gonna have to come up?" He taunted with a smirk, i just stuck my tongue out at him and blew a razz. I felt him step onto the ladder cuz it moved the beds. "Alright then, but remember what you said." He trailed off as he climbed, i scooched to the farthest corner away from the ladder. Once he got to the top, i smiled sheepishly at him, he smirked and climbed onto the bed. It was a fair sized bed for a 7-8 year old's bed, big enough that two other people could be sittng between me and Wakko. "Gotcha now, no where to run." He said as he moved closer, i could tell he was going to jump me. Right as he pounced i rolled to the side, he frowned and rubbed his sore head. I moved over to the other end of the bed. He grinned and grabbed my hand which i didn't pull near, i tried to pull my hand back but he just kept pulling. "Now i do got you." He said proudly, he started to pull me by my hand so i grabbed onto the foot on the bed with my other hand, he still moved me though. A minute later i felt a bit more of a chill near my lower area, i looked down to find that the shirt pushed up as Wakko pulled me closer, he didn't see since his eyes were closed, trying to pull me, still i instantly let go and went to pull the shirt down. Bad Mistake! By doing that, Wakko had nothing to make him pull hard, so he ended up flopping backwards onto his pillow, with me in tow. I ended up falling right in the same spot he did, though instead of the pillow, i fell onto Wakko. I heard him chuckle and looked up, he was grinning wide at me. "Now that i caught you, how about that anything else?" He joked, but i knew he really was serious. "Well, i ain't giving you anything. But does this make up for the chase?..." I asked, gently pecking him on the lips. "Maybe...But i might need one more." He said, but before i could move he was hovering over me instead of laying under. Then before i could say anything he kissed me, but a bit stronger then the peck i gave him. It only last a few seconds, but it was good enough for me. He smiled at me and sat up, i sat up too and smiled shyly at him.

"Hey you two! You done smooching or you gonna be up there all day?!" Both our eyes widened at the call, we quickly looked and saw Yakko and Dot standing below us on the ground. "Well?" Yakko asked, a smirk plain to see on his face. "Shut up!" Both of us said at the same time, Yakko and Dot burst out laughing, falling to their butts. Me and Wakko both pouted, then grinned to eachother. While they were laughing, me and him crawled down off the bed and stood above them. "Shall we?" Wakko asked, I nodded. "Oh yes, Let's." I said. We jumped onto the two and started tickling them. "You want something to laugh about? Here's something to laugh at." I said as i tickled Dot, Wakko was sitting on his brother to hold him down whie he tickled his sides. "OKAY OKAY! WE GIVE!" Yakko shouted, i laughed and let Dot go, Wakko though seemed recluent. "Wak. Let me go!" Yakko said between laughs. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them, kneeling down i whispered something to Wakko. "Really?" He asked me, pausing in his tickle. "Sure thing." I replied, he grinned wide and hopped off of Yakko. "Deal!" He said, pecking me on the cheek and bouncing off to do something. I blinked, What happened to shaking hands to seal a deal? Was my thoughts, but i must admit, i did like that idea better if it was him doing it. Yakko then stood and chased Wakko, revenge to get back at him. Me and Dot shook our heads and grinned at eachother. "Boys.." Dot said, i nodded. "No control..." I finished, both of us then smirked. We dashed off to join the war between the boys. We didn't want to be left out on the fun oppurtunities to get eachother. Cuz now, then they rubbed off on me. Zany, a perfect word to describe us. You Found Me, a perfect phrase for what happened today. He found me, and i got what i wanted. An end to my misery.

_**THE END!!**_


End file.
